Obsessions
by tranquil light
Summary: *CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!* Enter Draco Malfoy's and Hermione Granger's subconscious as they try and figure each other out, which eventually leads to more. A D/H romance!
1. Chapter 1 Rude, Selfish, Yet Gorgeous

**A/N:** _Welcome, welcome to my SECOND Draco/Hermione fic! I'm much more enthusiastic about this one, believe it or not. I hope you enjoy it, and I first began to write it at **SCHOOL** because I was so amazingly bored...I hope that boredom continues, 'cause then I'll continue to write it! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
_**Summary:** _Enter Draco Malfoy's and Hermione Granger's subconscious as they try and figure each other out, which eventually leads to more. A D/H romance!  
  
_**Also:** _This chapter is Draco Malfoy's mind. Every other chapter will be his mind and thoughts, and the other chapters in-between will be Hermione's mind and thoughts. Just so you know!_

_  
  
_***Obsessions*  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Rude, Selfish, Yet Gorgeous  
  
**There she is. That filthy little Mudblood. Laughing with her pathetic friends. Doing her homework. She feels like she's on top of the world, and I intend to bring her down. After all, that's what she deserves, isn't it?  
  
I always ask myself the same foolish questions - _why_ do you hate her? Why do you feel the need to tease and ridicule her until the last day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What's so wrong with her?  
  
The answer is _everything_ is wrong with her. From her long, brown, bushy hair to her shiny black shoes. Purebloods shouldn't mix with filth like that, or so I was told. So instead, we must tease them until they feel low and miserable. The only thing lower are Squibs and of course, Muggles themselves.  
  
And yet, I wonder, what _is_ so wrong with her? She's just a Muggle-born. That's her race. Am I a racist?  
  
I mean, if you look at her personality, she's charming. Good-for-nothing friends, of course, but alone...she's completely gorgeous. She's a Gryffindor, and knows a _bit_ too much ... but she's loyal and kind to people who deserve it.  
  
And one of those people is _definitely not_ me. I'm a Slytherin. I am gorgeous, after all look at this elegant face and ... But the point is, I'm rude, selfish, and mean. My personality stinks. My father always said that Purebloods are better, but if he was talking about personality, he was definitely wrong.  
  
There she is. That beautiful Gryffindor. Laughing with her ... ... ... friends. Doing her homework. She feels like she's on top of the world, and I intend to bring her higher. After all, that's what she deserves, isn't it?

**  
A/N:** _Wow, this looked so much **LONGER** on paper! Maybe I print too large. Anyways, I know the chapters are going to be fairly short, but you can't complain because I can't change my printing! Anyways, after the second chapter (because that one is only a page too in writing), I promise I'll make the chapters longer. I never knew it'd be this short!   
  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**(and please don't flame, because this is just my second D/H, so please be gentle 'bout it. Thank you!) 


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden Interest

**A/N:** _Whee-hee! Here's chappie 2. Hope it's quick enough for you! This one is basically the same as the first chapter, meaning that's it also short, and the uh...what's it called - the plot and the paragraphing is the same, **except** that it's in Hermione's mind. Hope you enjoy it and Chapter 3 will be much longer, I assure you!  
  
_**Also:** _This chapter is Hermione Granger's mind. Every other chapter will be her mind and thoughts, and the other chapters in-between will be Draco's mind and thoughts. Just so you know!_

_  
  
_***Obsessions*  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Sudden Interest  
  
**There he is. That nasty little Slytherin. Only thinking about himself as he bosses and teases everyone about. Snarling and laughing with his pathetic bodyguards. He feels everything should be handed to him on a silver platter, but I am _not_ going to do that. After all, I'm not his slave.  
  
Ron says that he's a curse, and I agree wholeheartedly. I'm cursed by him whenever I step into the Great Hall for a bite to eat. I'm cursed by him when I bump into him in the hallways. I'm cursed by him when I go into the dungeons for Potions, or when I attend Care of Magical Creatures Class with Hagrid. Actually, he seems much worse than a curse. He's a plague. Draco Malfoy is a walking disease. Full of hatred and anger.   
  
But why? Why is he so infuriated? Why is he so full of hatred and anger? And why does he take it out on other people? Like me...  
  
Maybe it's family problems. Or maybe that's just who he is. But I believe that deep down ... deep _deep_ down there's more. Should I research him? It _could_ be a great benefit. First off, it would help _me_ because even though I despise him greatly, maybe he would stop making fun of me. Why does he even tease me? Perhaps I'll find out. Another benefit would be for _him_. Maybe it would change him. Maybe he would abandon that 'I'm-the-best' attitude, and start being ... I don't know ... just _normal_. Kinder. Nicer. I don't know if I can do it though.   
  
Now, Ron and Harry would probably think I'm berserk if I would explain my sudden "interest" in him. It's not that I _like_ him, since I don't think that's possible, it's just ... I think there's more to him than meets the eye. I think there's more to him - that's he hiding in a shell that's just waiting to be cracked or opened ... or, something to that extent. I just hope I'm right.  
  
There he goes to the dungeons for Potions class. That ... interesting little Slytherin. Only thinking about God knows what. Snarling and laughing with his ... slightly pathetic bodyguards. I'll soon find out _exactly_ what he's feeling - of course, without stalking him. After all, I'm a researcher. 

**  
A/N:** _Yay, this is somewhat longer than my last chappie and thanks for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Here are my individual thanks, because even though there weren't that many reviews, I didn't even expect to get one, so I'd like to thank you:  
  
**KAOS - **Geez, you are the greatest, you know that? *lol* You always review my stories and I appreciate that. And yes, I guess I'm starting to get hooked on Draco/Hermione. It's **extremely** difficult to write, but I'm trying. I still think Oliver/Hermione is the best though! *lol*  
  
**AmiAmiNSusu - **Yea, it's that short. *lol* Sorry, it really did look longer on paper. Chappie 3 will be longer though, I promise you! Glad you like it so far though!  
  
**KayNeerRay - **I started laughing when you wrote about double-spacing. And although I appreciate that, I'll just stick with my stories looking shorter on computer than on writing. And about the "obsessions" bit. It's more of them both beginning to get obsessed with each other ... it becomes a bit unhealthy, really. *lol* It's like ... hmm ... how do I explain it - they love to hate each other, and that becomes an obsessions. But hey! I'm revealing too much! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**DraconiaSummers** - Thanks for you encouraging words. I really appreciate them. I'm going to keep writing, so you better keep writing. *lol* And don't worry, that's not a threat. It's uh ... merely a suggestion. Heh heh ... glad you like it!  
  
**Oliver Lover** - Yea, I know, I know it's short. And don't worry, I'm going to continue my O/H ones, because I'm absolutely in love with O/H. I'm just beginning to see the interest, or obsession of Draco/Hermione. But O/H will forever remain my love. Hee hee.   
  
_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**(and please don't flame, because this is just my second D/H, so please be gentle 'bout it. Thank you!)  
  
**Chapter 3 will be up soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Switching Seats

**A/N:** _Whee-hee! Here's chappie _3_! Much more longer, I'd say and I'm pretty pleased with it. I actually put **dialogue** in it, so you can see what their doing outside of their thoughts. *lol* But I must say, I'm also really pleased with the review. I don't have 1000 (nor did I expect to), but just knowing that some people take the time to read it really helps and I hope more people take the time to read it as well! *Hint hint, wink wink, nudge NUDGE!*   
  
_**ALSO: **_I hope that it is isn't obvious. I mean, I've read some fics and basically it's just Draco and 'Mione getting paired up in Potions Class and I did not want that...although it would be fairly easy to write, but anyways....here's chapter 3!_

_  
  
_***Obsessions*  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Switching Seats  
  
**"Ah, your early for class Mr Malfoy, 15 points to Slytherin," Snape's silky voice washes over me. I put on my famous sneer for him and proceed, not even celebrating with my so-called mates about my achievement.  
  
After all, it's just an act. The only reason that I act as Snape's precious student is to wipe the grins off of the Gryffindors pathetic faces. And its works, doesn't it? We gain the points (we being the Slytherins, of course), they lose the points (they being the Gryffindors). It works magnificently, that is, until those bloody Gryffindors snatch the House Cup from right underneath us.  
  
It just isn't fair. I shouldn't have to put up with all of this. It might seem strange, _me_, Draco Malfoy, complaining about life. It might sound like I'm spoiled, but I'm not. Well...not _too_ much. My 'mates' are still congratulating me as I sit down beside an ugly brute, also known as Millicent Bulstrode. It might seem like I'm too harsh to my own house-mates, but I can't help it. "Shut up," I snap at the pathetic celebrators. They quiet down at once and look at me, shocked. I sigh, realizing that these stupid prats have no idea how much of an annoyance they are, and add, "I mean, it's only fifteen points. We'll _really_ celebrate when we win the cup!" They begin to roar and cheer as the Gryffindors walk into the dungeons, and I know I've done my job correctly.  
  
Turning my head, I see _her_. My angel. She walks in, and immediately the dungeons are full of warmth. Although she doesn't cast a look at me, I can tell she knows I'm there from the odd, avoiding look on her face.  
  
"All right," Snape begins. "Today we'll be going into partners to work on a special kind of antidote."   
  
I sigh yet again, knowing how boring this will get. Until a brilliant beyond brilliant thought strikes me. I could be paired up with _her_. It might seem a little obvious or predictable, but I still believed I had a chance.  
  
Yawning with monotony, Snape starts to recite the names of the partners working together. I eagerly await for him to say, "Mr Malfoy, you will go with Ms Granger," or vice versa. As long as our two names were in the same sentence, I would be fine.  
  
"Mr Malfoy...switch seats with Ms Granger," the slimy git tells me. "Malfoy, you'll go with Potter. Granger, you'll go with Bulstrode."  
  
_As long as our two names were in the same sentence, I would be fine_. But switching seats was _not_ the scenario I had in mind.  
  
Groaning exasperatedly, I gather my books, quills, and ink and head towards Potter's table. _She_ walks by, and as she does she throws a glance at me. Taking the perfect opportunity, I smile sweetly at her, **totally** out of character, and she seems completely shocked. Purposely I brush my arm against her as she walks by, and she seems almost _frightened_.   
  
Sitting down, I notice Potter glaring at me oddly. "What _are_ you looking at, Potter?"  
  
Not really paying attention to him, I hear him stutter, "N-nothing, it's just your --"  
  
"What?" I interrupt. "Am I looking simply _irresistible_ to you? Are you head-over-heels in love with me? Well, sorry to break it to you Potter, but I'm not interested."  
  
Potter stammers and I hear him mutter, "I'm _not_ gay!" as I look over at _her_, who still looks slightly shocked. Smiling with satisfaction, I realize that this isn't as hard as it looks. And I realize...that maybe, _just_ maybe, I'll get her after all.

**  
A/N:** _Yay, this is somewhat longer than my last chappies and thanks for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Here are my individual thanks, because even though there weren't that many reviews, I didn't even expect to get a few, so I'd like to thank you:  
  
**KAOS** - YES YOU ARE THE GREATEST! And you better not deny that or I'll keep on telling and telling you until...you die. *lol* Yesss, they **are** getting interested in each other now....fairly interesting, isn't it? Well, thanks for reviewing once again!  
  
**EmiV - **Yea, it's a bit hard to write in school 'cause the teachers are looking at you and you're like "UH OH!" but it's going pretty good so far, isn't it? *lol* Thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
  
**JAMTillDawn** - Thanks for the *shudders* constructive criticism. As much as I hate those two words strung together, yours did help. Although I didn't get into third person or any of that because I simply don't like switching about **too** much, I added dialogue and there'll be more in the future. Some chapters will get **really** inside of their heads, and some will feature a lot of dialogue, but I hope you don't mind that. Thanks again!  
  
**Oliver Lover** - Don't worry....I updated by O/H story, so you better rejoice! *lol* I'm glad you like this one, but off you go, go and read Chappie 18 of "The 7th Year in Hogwarts - Oliver and Hermione" 'cause it's up!   
  
AND IF YOU WANT EVEN MORE....THEN YOU MUST....**MUST**....  
  
  
_** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**(and please don't flame, because this is just my second D/H, so please be gentle 'bout it. Thank you!)  
  
** Chapter 4 will be up soon!!  
  
**Oh, and before I forget...  
**REVIEW!  
**(Don't worry, I'm _not_ spoiled either, I just wanna know if people enjoy it! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it as well!)


	4. Chapter 4 Mysterious Man

**A/N: **_Well ... after a long, long time of not writing, I've decided to give it a go. I know, I know, I've probably lost all of my faithful readers, if I had any ... but I'm trying to get back on track, and hopefully this chapter will help, even though I'm not really sure where to go from here ... I need ideas! IDEAS!_

_  
  
_***Obsessions*  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Mysterious Man  
  
**"Mr Malfoy...switch seats with Miss Granger," the slimy git tells me. "Malfoy, you'll go with Potter. Granger, you'll go with Bulstrode."   
  
I sigh with relief at the fact that I won't have to work on the antidote with Malfoy. Researcher or not, I know that it'd be too much to work on an antidote with him. I, of course, would prefer Malfoy to Bulstrode any day, but as my father always told me, if you want something badly, and you long for it, preparation is always necessary, as well as a very well thought-out plan.   
  
I know that by ignoring him the second I put a foot into these disgusting and cold dungeons, I gave him the satisfaction he needed. After all, I know I see him eyeing me as well. As Snape tells me that I have to go work with Bulstrode, a manage an encouraging smile at Harry, gather my books, and cross over to Malfoy.   
  
Now, after all, the plan is to ignore him. Try to let him know that he's not in my mind. But as we cross paths, me making my way towards that brute Bulstrode, and _him _making his way over to Harry, I can't help but throw my glance at him. But the reaction of his was _completed _unexpected.   
  
A sweet smile is implanted on his face, and although the lips forming that curved shape are definitely his, the smile looks strange on him, and I knew why - smiling at someone, a _Gryffindor_ and a 'Mudblood' no less, wasn't something that Malfoy did every day. Eyes wide, I feel as though I've frozen in my tracks, and then comes the brushing of his arm against mine. I can feel my skin tingling as his right arm brushes upon my right arm as he walks past me. _This is not the way it's supposed to happen_, I think to myself, as I finally make it towards the cauldron Bulstrode and I are to be sharing.   
  
"Hey Mudblood," Bulstrode hisses at me, as I turn my glance not towards Malfoy again, but to the board at the front, where Snape was writing the instructions with several flicks of his wand. Ignoring Bulstrode always came naturally, especially since the second year when one of her cat hairs made me turn into a cat for several days.   
  
"I said, _hey Mudblood_," she hisses again, stretching out the words 'hey Mudblood'. Again, I ignore her. Instead, I take out a few beetles from their jar, and take out a knife - beetle parts are necessary in this antidote, I tell myself as a mental note.   
  
"I said -- " Bulstrode begins. But I'm too quick for her. Snapping my head towards her, I throw her a dirty glance and whisper, "I always knew that your intelligence was limited, but I wasn't aware that the only two words that you're capable of speaking are the words I least want to hear. So, if you don't mind, I'm going to work on this antidote, and I hope that meanwhile you will keep your mouth shut."   
  
This time, Bulstrode's eyes were wide. I wasn't sure if it was because she was shocked of my comeback, or if it was because she didn't understand a word of what I said, but either way I didn't care, and at least she wasn't saying anything more. I knew the beetle were reduced to a very fine powder, but as the flame underneath the cauldron began to intensify, I couldn't help but think of Malfoy's actions. A smile, and a casual brush of the arm. What on earth was _he _playing at? Yes, researching does have its twist and turns, but I didn't expect a completely different character as soon as I began my inspection.  
  
Seeing Snape stand up from his desk for his regular inspection, I quickly throw the powder from the beetles into the cauldron, letting it sit with the other ingredients. He passes by without a word, although judging by his pursed lips, I could tell that several insults with threatening to fly out of his mouth. He walks on to Harry and Malfoy, and immediately I feel sympathetic towards Harry. Always having to endure Snape's torture, and Ron always speculating that although Dumbledore trusts him, he believes Snape is still a Death Eater.   
  
Shaking my head softly, I continue to observe the cauldron which would soon become an antidote, while turning my head slightly to hear the insults that Snape was saying to Harry.   
  
"My, my, my, Mr Potter, I would have expected better work on your part," Snape said with a sly voice, observing the cauldron. "And letting Malfoy do all the work? I thought someone in Gryffindor would be only too brave to try an attempt to make an antidote himself!"  
  
I snap my head towards the cauldron that Harry and Malfoy are working at, and I see that while Harry is crushing his own beetles, Malfoy was sitting there and yawning. _Letting Malfoy do all the work?_ A large laugh was threatening to come out of my mouth, followed by an insult to Malfoy, but I knew that it would probably earn me an insult and probably a detention in the presence of Snape.   
  
Sighing, I look towards my watch, seeing there's over twenty-five minutes to go. I feel like groaning with impatience, but I know that would probably earn me another insult, and maybe even a detention if Snape was in a bad mood. Instead, I throw my head towards Bulstrode and mutter, "Are you just going to sit there little dimwitted like you usually are, or are you actually going to help?" Startled, she murmurs something underneath her breath before providing a liquid for the potion.   
  
_Hopefully, this will all be over in a minute_, I tell myself. Of course, it ends up dragging on for what seems to be an hour, before Snape finally says, "Everyone, turn towards your antidotes. If performed successfully, you will see a light silver mist floating from it. If you pathetic excuse for potion brewers actually managed to have a light silver mist floating from the cauldron, please fill up a vial with it, and I will test it soon."   
  
Smiling with happiness that I managed to make the antidote (with Bulstrode's little assistance), I fill up a vial before looking around. Crabbe was working with Ron, and together they managed to make something that had yellow steam billowing from their cauldron. Shaking my head with some disappointment, I see that Harry and Malfoy managed to have a dark grey mist rather than a silver one, but that Malfoy was still pouring some of the antidote into the vial.   
  
Standing up, Bulstrode has the immediate impression that she should stand up as well. I hiss at her to sit down, preferring to go up there alone, and I had the vial over to Snape. He gives a few moments' glance at it, before labeling it with 'Granger and Bulstrode'. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Malfoy bringing up his own vial. Approaching ever closer, he looks over at me and manages yet another smile. Startled, I finally muster a smile in reply, although all the while I think, _Who is this mysterious man? Who took over Malfoy and made him smile like that? When he smiles he actually looks ... a little friendly._   
  
"Miss Granger, you may sit down," Snape reminds me, as Malfoy heads back to his seat. My cheeks stinging from some embarrassment, I make my way back towards my seat next to Milicent Bulstrode, and as soon as Snape is certain that I have sat down he says, "I want you to give a glossary on every ingredient used in this antidote, and its use in this antidote. Those who haven't copied down the list of ingredients can receive a large zero, which I will only be too happy to give." With a wave of his wand, the instructions vanished from the board, and she could hear Neville sighing and muttering about how he couldn't receive another zero.  
  
"Class dismissed," Snape says through his tight lips. I gather my books yet again, this time determined not to look up at Malfoy as I approach Harry and Ron, who are complaining about the amount of homework they have. This time, it works -- out of the corner of my eye I see him staring at him, watching my every move, but I know I can resist. With a slight smile of amusement, I wave to Harry and Ron, although knowing that my research is far from complete. I will get to know Malfoy, and who he really is, in every possible way that I can. 

**  
A/N:** _Wow, I guess have a withdrawal from writing for so long, I managed to muster up a really long chapter! This is partially because this wasn't written in school, since school is now over, but I think it was also because I'm testing out my writing skills again ... I haven't written in a while, and I know their probably really crappy (my writing, that is), but I would still like to thank everyone who has written a review:  
  
**KAOS** - I'm an err ... goat eating chicken? But, goats are so large and chickens are so ... small. But err ... yes. Thanks for the review!   
  
**HURRY AND CONTINUE IM DYING HERE!!!**** - **Hopefully you're not dead yet, since I realize it's been months since I've written, but I hope this chapter will satisfy you!  
  
**ningyo megami** - Aww, thank you!   
  
**Tina** - Yup ... Hermione is Malfoy's angel ... I couldn't really think of another nickname, and I think it's better than Mudblood! Thanks!  
  
**CrazyCat** - Thank you very much indeed!   
  
**Tolkienrocks - **Aww, you love all my stories! I'm truly touched and do not worry, I will be updating my other fics shortly!   
  
AND IF YOU WANT EVEN MORE....THEN YOU MUST....**MUST**....  
  
  
_** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**(and please don't flame, because this is just my second D/H, so please be gentle 'bout it. Thank you!)  
  
** Chapter 5 will be up soon!!  
  
**Oh, and before I forget...  
**REVIEW!  
**(Don't worry, I'm _not_ spoiled either, I just wanna know if people enjoy it! Thanks so much, I really appreciate it as well!)


End file.
